gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JBanton/Archive 6
Hey Could you check out my suggestion on the Wiki:Community Noticeboard community noticeboard? Boomer8 (talk) 05:06, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Lock? Hey Jonny, I was thinking you should lock the Grand Tourer page, so people stop with the dumb Khamelion speculations.. Ciao Instulent (talk) 09:23, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : It's worth considering but I'll se if it persists. If it does, then I will lock it. JBanton (Talk | ) : Just put it out of it's misery... It will save you a headache, that's for sure xD Instulent (talk) 09:26, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Watch Dogs Yo, JB. Since we're goin' to add the Watch Dogs Wiki to the affiliates section and you're also the Admin over there, may I create a proper logo? With the "Wiki" written next to it?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 '' 00:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out the [[GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Rename "Karen" to "Karin" Hey, Banton, I accidently named a catagory page as "Karen", instead of "Karin". Could you rename it, please? Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 00:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Unknown pickup truck Hi man! can you add the unknown pickup truck page in vehicles in gta v replacing the unnamed truck which is the same car please? Youandagif (talk) 17:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Youandagif The table on the page now includes both the new trucks. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man.Youandagif (talk) 17:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Special Blista Compact Hey JB. I've seen that you uploaded a photo of a special Blista Compact found in Drug Wars. When I was playing TBoGT, I loved to collect the blue cars with pink undertone. I have a Presidente, a Sultan, an F620 and more. But I've never seen that Blista. Is it because of the platform differences (since I play on PC)? Great work with the vehicle pages, once again. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )''' 14:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Report Hi again. User:Anonymous723 is vandalizing a couple of pages. Could you sort him out please. Cheers Instulent (talk) 13:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey i was just wondering if KiKi Jenkins will break up with you if you take her to a strip club, or if she will break up with you if she catches you with your other girlfriends. It would be very nice of you to help me with those questions!23:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC)TheCutestWhale (talk)TheCutestWhale aka Packie's future wife <3 Drawings Hi! I noticed your car drawings. They are very good, great details, but there are still some things that could be improved. I could help you along the way if you want me to. Message me if it appeals. I hope you don't find this offensive. If you do, I'm very sorry. Getalanoar (talk) 19:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for your comments. Yes, most of my recent uploads are first drafts (in case you're thinking "where's the interior?") so improvements are inevitable. I don't mind critical analysis, and I'm about to start studying automotive design at uni, so yes, I welcome any advice you have to offer, thank you. JBanton (Talk | ) 19:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC)